1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid drive, in particular, for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a hybrid drive, where this drive is equipped with a single electric motor as in one embodiment of this invention, the electric motor is located between the internal combustion engine and transmission that is disposed on the output side of the internal combustion engine. Within the meaning of this description, what is meant by disposed on the output side is that the transmission has an input shaft that is driven by the internal combustion engine so as to drive an output shaft of the transmission, where this output shaft is in turn in driving connection with the machine, or in the case of a vehicle with the drive wheels. In terms of the flow of driving power, and in particular also in the axial direction of the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine, the transmission is thus disposed behind the internal combustion engine.
For example, the internal combustion engine, electric motor, and transmission immediately follow one another in the prior art. This results in a situation where the requisite overall axial length for the complete drive comprising the three referenced systems is lengthened in comparison with a conventional drive that is equipped only with an internal combustion engine and a transmission attached thereto. Due to the limited installation space available, in particular, in a motor vehicle, this axial extension is undesirable and also impedes retrofitting a vehicle propelled conventionally by an internal combustion engine with an electric motor so as to create a hybrid drive.
Reference is made to the following documents that provide the prior art in printed publications:
US 2006/0293144 A1
US 2004/0040810 A1
DE 100 08 344 A1
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,967
DE 36 27 370 A1
DE-AS 1 032 109
DE 30 30 640 A1
FR 2 832 358 B1
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,257 B1
What is needed in the art is a hybrid drive which is not extended, or extended only insignificantly, in its axial length as compared with a conventional drive system. In particular, what is needed in the art is that the hybrid drive be producible, installable, and retrofittable in a cost-effective manner. Finally, what is needed in the art is that it be advantageously possible to employ electric motors of different output sizes, and thus various overall sizes, in one and the same drivetrain having an internal combustion engine so as to be able to create an individually desired hybrid drive by appropriately selecting an electric motor from a multiplicity of electric motors of varying size. What is also needed in the art is that the linking of the electric motor to the transmission, in other words, creating the driving connection between the electric motor and the transmission be designed such that it does not interferingly encroach upon the hydrodynamic components that are sealed from the environment, in particular, the hydrodynamic torque converter provided within the transmission.